Invite you I will
by Malfoy's Boxers
Summary: A fanfiction in which Draco invites Harry to the Yule Ball as an act of pure irony...or so does he like to believe. Things are never that simple with the Slytherin Prince, are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, hasn't it been a while?** *_lowers head in shame_*  
**A lot of things have been going on, but, even the loss of documents, images, data and other important assorted media haven't stopped me; because here I am again, filling your heads with useless, poorly written fanfiction.**  
**This story in specific will only have a few short chapters, but it will be sweet, of that I can guarantee you, and since it's all written too, there are no excuses not to post it, though I will not do it all at once.**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way; it belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and ever so splendid Warner Brothers studios that make those delicious films. I limit myself to borrowing Jo's amazing characters from time to time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Draco thought about how brilliant his plan would be in all ironical purposes, it was beautiful to say the least, truthfully uncanny and beyond anything a simple Griffindork could ever expect to conjure; if anything this plan would show everybody just how much of an amazing Slytherin he _really was_.  
It was simple but effective; all Draco had to do was invite Harry Potter to the Yule Ball.  
Yes, it's exactly that, _Draco Malfoy was inviting Harry Potter to the Yule Ball_.  
A few days earlier he heard, or rather, overheard a conversation in which Harry stated he had not found a date to the Ball, Draco was mostly surprised, because regardless of the whole Diggory mess Harry Potter was still the Boy Who Lived; all glory, deserving or not, seemed to have lured the female public towards its presence, though this year no effect of such nature could be noticed.  
Harry was dateless. Draco was dateless.  
They should stick together as lonely blokes and shock the entire school body, and its visitors.  
He thought of many ways in which he could carry on with his plan, an owl could be easily misunderstood as a prank, a note would most certainly be taken as a joke, someone else doing the dirty work for him would give Harry and his friends a good laugh...he had to do it himself, in person, that was the only, better option.  
Obviously, it was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part, a third making its way.  
And yes, this is quite an awful fanfiction isn't it?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way; it belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and ever so splendid Warner Brothers studios that make those delicious films. I limit myself to borrowing Jo's amazing characters from time to time.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Draco approached the Gryffindor table with what he thought was a calm, recollected attitude; anyone with eyes could see that was as far from the truth as one could get.

'You're not here to tell me how I won't last five minutes in the tournament, are you Malfoy?' – asked a bored Harry, perhaps too fed up with Draco's repeated attempts to cast a reaction out of him.

'No such thing Potter, I have a far more important, _interesting_ matter to discuss...' - Draco was, in his head, a stone standing in front of a turbulent sea, but in reality he lay quite innocent looking by Harry's side. His face was adorned by a furious red blush, sweat running at the sides of his face and armpits, hid hands carelessly shaking, showing a sort of weakness he never intended to make known, much less while talking to the Potter boy. Draco was nervous, more nervous than one could ever remember him be.

'Well then, please make it quick'

Empty words like that, leaving Potter's red, dry lips did not do Draco's heart any good. It was all a stupid plan; he shouldn't be nervous, much less worried over being rejected by the Boy Who Lived himself.

'I-I just wanted you to know that I have not found a suitable person to accompany me to the Yule Ball, and as I've heard you are in a similar situation, as so...I-I thought perhaps we-wecouldgotogether.'

'Didn't catch that last part' - said Harry.

'Harry Potter, would you go to the Yule Ball with me, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and nemesis extraordinaire?' - Now that was a far more polite, controlled, poised and ultimately...Malfoy like proposal; even if it was directed towards Potter.

Now, by the time Draco finished his sentence three things happened; for once Ron was at a complete loss of words, nothing would come to his currently cobweb filled brain, because of all the things he could be expecting, that was certainly not one of them. Then there was Hermione Granger who wore a similar expression as Ron's, mouth dangling wide open and eyes as though they were dead fish waiting to be bought at a muggle fish store...but of course, smart as she was putting 2 + 2 together wasn't hard, soon enough she was wearing a devious smile, knowing perhaps more than any of the boys involved in that matter.  
But Harry Potter was the most important counterpart, and he was obviously shocked by it all. His face was as red as a fresh tomato, sweat starting to pile up and voice ragged from nothing but a simple unexpected proposal, his hands now hidden in his cloak seemed to want to shake violently. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't keep his cool when invited to a Ball by Draco Malfoy.  
You would find this odd if you weren't Hermione Granger.  
By then, Harry nodded, a very discrete nod, so much that the blonde boy couldn't seem to believe it was happening; as a way to reassure him Harry simply said:

'S-sure, I'll go with you. Just make sure you don't wear ghastly robes likes Ron's'.


End file.
